Capital Pains
The Capital Pains rifle is a primary weapon for the Sniper class. The rifle varies in damage, locktime etc. depending on the NASDAQ stock. Capital Pains game-data The Capital Pains rifle has the following stats in Battle Bears Royale: *Level required: 15 *Ammo: 2 or 5 * *Damage: 100 or 500 * *Reload: 5.0 seconds *Cooldown: 2.5 seconds *Full Locktime: 6.5 seconds or 13.5 seconds * **Green Locktime: 4.5 seconds or 10.5 seconds * **White Locktime: 2.0 seconds or 3.0 seconds * *Lock radius: 375 *Ammo +1: +1 ammo *Ammo +2: +2 ammo *Damage +1: +10 damage *Damage +2: +15 damage * Depending on NASDAQ stock NASDAQ influence on Capital Pains As mentioned, this rifle is higly affected by the NASDAQ stock. If the NASDAQ stock is positive, the rifle will turn green. And if the NASDAQ stock is negative, the rifle will turn red. When the rifle is red, NASDAQ being negative, the rifle will have the following changes (no extras): *Ammo: 5 *Damage: 100 *Full Locktime: 13.5 seconds **Green Locktime: 10.5 seconds **White Locktime: 3.0 seconds However, when the rifle is green, NASDAQ being positive, the rifle will have the following changes (no extras): *Ammo: 2 *Damage: 500 *Full Locktime: 6.5 seconds **Green Locktime: 4.0 seconds **White Locktime: 2.5 seconds A case of a total neutral stock has not yet occurred, so it's anybody's guess whether the rifle will turn green or red, as there is no evidence of any data with a neutral stock. Use your iDevice to keep track of NASDAQ By using the Stock application an iDevice players can keep track of movements on the NASDAQ stock. Follow this guide to add the NASDAQ stock to the Stock application: *Start by opening the 'Stocks' application on your iDevice '' '' In this you'll find lots of letters and numbers which may or may not make sense to you. Nevermind these and continue following the guide. Click the i'' icon in the lower right cornor as shown on the picture. You'll enter this menu in which you can edit which stocks to kep an eye on and organize them to your needs. As you may have noticed, some stocks, like Apple Inc. or Google Inc., are connected to NASDAQ. To add the actual NASDAQ stock, press the '+' icon on the top left of the screen. A menu will pop up in which you can search companies or stock-codes. To find the NASDAQ stock, enter: '^IXIC''' Press the search result, as shown, afterwards to add the NASDAQ stock. The NASDAQ stock should now pop up in your list of stocks. Press OK in the top right cornor to return to the Home Menu. That's it! The NASDAQ stock has been successfully added to your Stock application. As you can see, on June 1st, the stock is negative (red), which means that the Capital Pains rifle also will be red. To make it easier to find, the stocks will automatically appear in your Notifications center allowing for fast and easy knowledge about the stock. For questions about this mini tutorial, please leave a note in the comment section or directly to the author, Gnifle